


His Love

by IvoryCrest



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Claiming Bites, Fjord loves his wizard, Fjord's thoughts, M/M, Mates, Sweet, loving, widofjord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryCrest/pseuds/IvoryCrest
Summary: Fjord loves his Wizard





	His Love

Caleb is many things to Fjord. He's a partner; he's a friend, he's a love. He's also the level head when Fjord loses focus or panics. He's a soothing voice when the nightmares become too loud. He's happiness when the depression comes. He's something real when the illusions in Fjord's mind take over. He's home.

At the beginning of their friendship, Caleb was distance, ready to cut ties the second he needed to. What kept him around was the safety and profit of the group. As time passed, that began to change. Nott was the first to admit to loving their friends. Caleb took a little longer. He had wanted to keep that separation. If he needed to go, it wouldn't hurt. Now, that can't be said.

For that, Fjord is thankful. He's glad the wizard's opened up more over the months. He doesn't seem as tired, weighed down by keeping his life a secret. Fjord's sure there's more to it, but he's willing to wait. He's a patient man, to a point. So long as Caleb continues to smile, he'll wait centuries.

Right now, Caleb stands by the sink, drying the last of their dishes. Fjord had offered to help, but he'd been turned away since he'd been the one that cooked. So, Fjord sits at the table, nursing his drink, but his eyes don't leave the man.

Caleb stands in the light of the setting sun. His hair shines in a beautiful color of copper as the rays hit him. His skin glows an almost golden color, making him appear ethereal. It's a wonder how Fjord came across such a creature, and manage to make him his.

As if feeling the eyes, the wizard turned his head back. The light catches his eyes that make them illuminate, accentuating the azure color. Fjord feels himself smile, and Caleb returns it.

"What is it, _Liebe_?" Caleb asks as he leaves the towel on the counter. He walks over to Fjord and leans down, pressing a kiss to the half-orc's forehead.

Fjord takes a moment to relish in the feeling. Caleb's hand on either side of his head, gently running his fingers through his hair. The scent of smoke and leather follow him, filling his half-orc senses. He grabs the human's arms, pulling him closer. Caleb takes the cue and sits on his lap, closing the distance.

A hum leaves Fjord as his eyes glean over the bite mark healed over between Caleb's neck and shoulder. The night he'd bit the man, it's still a little hazy. Their positions were the same as they are now. They had spent a few weeks talking it over. Fjord never wanted to force it upon the wizard and Caleb didn't want to force him to be stuck. When it happened, there was a rush in Fjord's blood that locked everything out for a while. Only Caleb's voice could get through to him. Now, it's better, but Caleb can still will him to do anything if he wished.

"Fjord," Caleb's voice grabbed his attention. The half-orc's eyes rose to meet his, waiting for him to continue. "is something wrong?"

"I just... feel lucky as hell," Fjord chuckled, brushing a strand of hair behind his lover's ear.

"For what?"

Raising a hand, Fjord caressed Caleb's cheek. "I look at you and know I can see the rest of my life."

Caleb's word falls short at the response. His cheeks and ear flush a slight pink. Without a word, he closes the remaining distance, letting their lips brush against each other. It's soft and gentle and all too short, but Caleb breaks it.

"You charming ass."

Fjord mischievously grins. "You're right, but I'm _your_ charming ass."


End file.
